1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical apparatuses, manufacturing methods for such electro-optical apparatuses, and electronic devices.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical apparatus that includes a first pixel, a second pixel, and a third pixel emitting light at mutually different wavelengths, and that has an optical resonance structure in which the thickness of an optical distance adjustment layer at the first pixel, the second pixel, and the third pixel is set so that the relationship first pixel>second pixel>third pixel holds true, has been disclosed, along with a manufacturing method for the electro-optical apparatus (JP-A-2009-134067).
According to the manufacturing method for the electro-optical apparatus in JP-A-2009-134067, a light-transmissive film that configures the optical distance adjustment layer is formed, and then a mask whose thickness achieves the relationship first pixel>second pixel>third pixel is formed on the light-transmissive film. Therefore, the optical distance adjustment layer whose thickness achieves the relationship first pixel>second pixel>third pixel is formed by combining a process in which the mask having different thicknesses is removed through ashing in stages with a process in which the light-transmissive film exposed through the ashing is etched.
It is necessary to produce a precise thickness in the optical distance adjustment layer at the first pixel, the second pixel, and the third pixel in order to obtain light at desired resonant wavelengths in the first pixel, the second pixel, and the third pixel. However, the manufacturing method for an electro-optical apparatus according to the aforementioned JP-A-2009-134067 has a problem in that it is difficult to precisely etch the light-transmissive film. For example, one reason for this is that if the amount of the stated ashing carried out in stages is less than or more than a proper ashing amount, variations will be produced in the thickness of the post-ashing mask, and thus the light-transmissive film cannot be etched at a proper etching amount across a desired range. Another reason that can be given is that it is difficult to achieve stable etching conditions (etching speed and the like), and it is therefore easy for variations to arise in the thickness of the light-transmissive film after the etching.
Furthermore, there is demand to reduce steps between pixels to the greatest extent possible in order to suppress a rise in electrical resistance at interconnects, electrodes, and the like that span the steps between pixels.